muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Sesame 3-CD set Hi! Can you recreate Old School: Volume 1 (CD)? I want to try to put the ad over on Unfinished Sesame Street Albums. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:38, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sure! I posted the pic and the text on Talk:Old School: Volume 1 (CD). -- Danny (talk) 05:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Scott said it was an internal pitch, and I guess it never got beyond that. That's really a shame, and now I'm wondering if Koch even has a deal at this point. I'm going to have to start finding people to talk to about this. Warner seems to have no problem taking over the video. I wish they were doing both! -- Ken (talk) 07:17, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, you never know... Warner just got a license to make Sesame video games, too. Maybe we'll hear about a record deal sometime... -- Danny (talk) 07:19, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Sesame Street seems to have had a troubled history of their audio and video companies going out of business for a variety of reasons. I still don't know why the in-house label was shut down in 1984, and then Golden got out of the music business, and then Sony decided to not have a kid's division anymore, and I still don't know what happened to Sight & Sound. I really hope that Warner is going to be around a while, because they seem to want to distribute properties that they don't actually own. I was shocked when they got Peanuts, too! I thought Paramount would hold onto them forever! Peanuts also has a history of little-known video companies handling their VHS titles in the early days. For Warner to now have both of these properties is very cool! -- Ken (talk) 07:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) State of amazement Wow! I'd actually unlinked a couple of states since, after four years, it seemed unlikely we'd find a connection for them. And then there's this Muppet Babies coloring book. Wonderful. Thank you so much for scanning them all. Of course Nate will be tickled to death when he sees it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was happy to find the book on Ebay -- unfortunately, it's missing a few pages, and then some of them are colored in, so I've only got 39 out of 50. Still, there's lots of fun stuff on those -- Gonzo as Abraham Lincoln, Bunsen as Thomas Edison, Animal as King Kong (again!), Plymouth Rock, Grauman's Chinese Theater... Yup, Nate oughta be pretty happy. :) -- Danny (talk) 07:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm filling in some redlinks right now, and the Mississippi page is a nice boost for Mark Twain. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I just did Vermont. Simple but amusing. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Video table formats What ho! I know you're extremely busy hither and thither, but when you get a chance, take a look at Talk:Play-Along Games & Songs. The issue was discussed in a general way in October but galleries weren't brought into it then (and given the amount of time, I'm not sure if it matters to you now or not, but I thought the gallery above the table on that page looked really messy and just made it harder to find the actual descriptions, though I added a short lead-in to help either way). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Jeopardy! I noticed that the Jeopardy page is very small, but I would like to add these Muppet Mentions http://www.j-archive.com/search.php?search=muppet to it, but could I do it in a "Table" format? -- User:Rnazar :I'll answer this on the Talk:Jeopardy! page... -- Danny (talk) 19:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Sesame CD's Hi! Seeing as how we're working on the Genius/Warner switch, is there a way to contact either Koch or the Workshop to ask if they're even still making new Sesame CD's? I wrote Koch a letter last year, and they never wrote back, which isn't a good sign. And I know people have mentioned e-mailing the Workshop, but saying they never responded either. I guess I'll have to call New York, and try to talk to somebody in Consumer Products. I still think that 3-CD set was going to be made, but somebody cancelled it. Do we still have that ad somewhere? The page got deleted, but I'd like to put it in Unfinished Sesame Street Albums for documentation. -- Ken (talk) 21:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi!! Thanks for welcoming me to wikia ( even if its manditory )!!And by the way , are you Muppet Danny?? -- MuppetFreak82 :Nope, that's User:MuppetDanny; you can find him there! -- Danny (talk) 19:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Current Events Thanks for the covers. I had a question. Can we put Current Events somewhere on the left side? We've been getting a lot of new people lately, and I don't think they know what Current Events is, or where to find it. -- Ken (talk) 05:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we took it out of the sidebar because we realized that new people don't really need to know about it. There are probably about ten people who ever post there, and we all have it on our watchlist and check for it on My Home / Recent changes. You don't really care about the Current Events conversations until you're a pretty serious editor, and by that time, you've either seen it already or the regulars have directed you to it. :At least, that's been our working theory. Are you seeing people who ought to know about it who don't? -- Danny (talk) 05:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it just seems to me that we've had some new people who have a lot of questions about format and policy, and they're asking questions in one place, but it winds up affecting other places. And if they never knew that we had a Current Events, they wouldn't know to ask it there. At least that's how I saw it. Eventually, the question was resolved. So I guess if we keep an eye on talk pages, it's the same thing. I'm just used to going to Current Events because I was reading the whole site before I even joined. -- Ken (talk) 06:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::If we see a new person asking a question that should be on Current Events, then I think that's the moment to gently direct them over to that page. That's how people really discover what C.E. is for, when they have a general wiki question. -- Danny (talk) 06:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) GrouchMan Hello I'm Station7 and I'm a friend of GrouchMan. I saw that he made mistakes and that was absolutely not his purpose. GrouchMan is a nice guy and never hurt somebody, so could your unblock his user. He's really a nice guy. He made some mistakes and that happens to me a lot to, the same as he. So I hope you unblock him, he's a big fan of The Muppets.--Station7 23:12, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :We had good reasons for blocking him on this wiki. Sometimes it just doesn't work out for a contributor on a particular wiki. I'm glad that you guys are friends on the Harry Potter Wiki. -- Danny (talk) 23:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but he hurt nobody. There are worse people then him. He's a very good person and he's not a vandalism guy (not in any way).--Station7 23:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :He was blocked more than once, under more than one name, warned to communicate, given a second chance after a first block (which was temporary) and a third and so on, etc. (and over a lot more than redirects, that was just the last straw; see also User:Greymon101). I'm sure he's a nice guy, but as Danny said, some people don't work out. There's no hard feelings over it, and we wish you and him well. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) He helps Seth Cooper, he helps me. He's a great partner. He's my right-hand.--Station7 00:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :That's great to hear. But none of that really changes his case history in this context. Please don't be offended, but as administrators, it's a lot of work trying to maintain Muppet Wiki, and unblocking a user who had multiple chances and each time proved problematic, ignored warnings, uncommunicative, etc. (well-meaning, probably, but still a repeated problem) just doesn't seem prudent. He had more than three chances and made multiple promises and, well, it didn't work out. Maybe his enthusiasm got away with him. Maybe he's matured a bit in the intervening months, which is great, but again, it's not persuasive from our point of view. Again, no offense, I'm glad he helps you and Seth Cooper, but repeated messages from you guys aren't likely change the policies or way this specific Wiki functions. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I'm Seth Cooper, admin in the Harry Potter Wiki. GrouchMan has been a great help in the HPW project (fixing redirects; contributing positively to the encyclopedia, etc.), and he told me that he was banned here at the Muppet Wiki after going "a little overboard on fixing the redirects", as he puts it. As he pointed out, he was doing that on good faith (and admits his mistake) and, as such, I would appreciate if you took in consideration lifting his ban not only for him, but for your wonderful wiki, too. Of course, I leave to your good judgement to decide what's best. Regards, [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| Talk page!]] 23:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :GrouchMan has only 2 accounts. He said that to me.--Station7 00:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, this really isn't up for discussion. Andrew, we don't need to justify the decision, and I don't want to keep this conversation going on my talk page. As I said above, we had good reasons for blocking him here, and he's going to stay blocked. I'm very glad to hear that you guys are working together well on the Harry Potter Wiki; that sounds like a good place for him to be! ::I'd like to ask for this conversation to end here. -- Danny (talk) 00:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) If you haven't seen it... If you haven't seen it, nobody can mess with John Barrowman no more. Also you can add Noël Coward to your listings if composers count. -- ''Nate (talk) 23:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS -- Danny (talk) 23:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives